Pretty, Please
by samkou
Summary: NEW UPDATE: CHAPTER 2! Aku yakin, meski tak mengetahuinya/ Dirinya menyembunyikannya dalam senyuman/ Preatty, Please.../ Don't blame yourself/ EXO, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**PRETTY****,**** PLEASE...**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Judul : Pretty, Please.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, etc.

Cast : EXO.

Length : Chaptered.

Author : Sam / SamKou.

.

HAPPY READING!

**.**

**.**

**==00==00==00==**

**.**

**.**

**Pretty, Please...**

**.**

**Pretty please... You're perfect**

**I don't care what they say, 'cause I'm in love with you**

**You can tell through my eyes, you can feel through my heart**

**Even ****though**** there are fears, failures, hurts and angers**

**But believe, there is somenone you can rely on**

**That's me**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**==00==00==00==**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's POV-**

**.**

Srassshhhhhhh…..

Gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi ukuran sedang dalam sebuah kamar minimalis. Air terus menerus mengucur dari shower, menyirami sesosok tubuh pemuda yang hanya berdiri mematung tanpa busana. Cukup lama dalam posisi tersebut, dan akhirnya salah satu tangannya bergerak menggapai keran pemutar suhu air, mencari suhu air yang pas untuk mengirinya mandi saat ini.

Tangannya terus memutar hingga akhirnya berhenti, setelah menemukan suhu yang tepat. Senyuman tipis tersungging diwajahnya. Merasakan air terus menghujani tubuhnya hingga berwarna... kemerahan.

Merah, kulit tersebut memerah.

Air yang tadinya hangat, berubah menjadi panas.

Tak merasa sakit, malah senyuman tersungging.

Apa yang ia pikirkan.

Dirinya berpikir ini lebih baik, lebih cocok untuknya.

Dirinya pantas menerima panasnya air.

Apapun itu…

Jika bagi semua orang itu panas, maka nyaman untuknya.

Jika bagi semua orang mengerikan, dirinya berhak menerimanya.

Jika semua orang menghindarinya, baginya wajib untuk diterima.

Karena itulah yang ia patenkan dalam pikiran dan otaknya.

Yang mampu membebaskanya

Yang mampu memuaskannya

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

**.**

Terdapat banyak anak kecil sedang bermain diwaktu istirahat. Para murid taman kanak-kanak, ada yang saling berkejaran, main perosotan, petak umpet dan lain-lain.

Namun disatu tempat yaitu kotak pasir, terlihat seorang anak bermain sendiri. Membangun sesuatu seperti rumah dengan ditemani satu mobil mainan kepunyaannnya yang ceritanya ia parkirkan didepan rumah pasir buatannya. Meski sendiri anak tersebut terlihat menikmatinya, tersenyum manis, puas dengan hasil karyanya sendiri.

Srakkkk

Hancur...

Rumah pasir tersebut hancur, kembali menjadi hamparan pasir yang tak berbentuk. Kekecewaan terukir diwajah anak tersebut mendapati hasil karyanya hancur. Ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pelaku.

"Wae?"

Prakkk

Rusak...

Bukan jawaban, malah pemandangan lain yang terlihat yang membuatnya semakin kecewa dan sedikit marah. Mobil mainannya dibuang begitu saja kearah luar kotak pasir, rusak sudah mainan mobilnya terkena batu meski tak parah.

"Wae?"

Kembali terontar darinya, menunggu jawaban yang masuk akal dari para penghancur dan pengrusak kenyamanan waktu istitrahatnya. Namun malah gelak tawa yang terdengar dari mereka. Membuatnya dirinya semakin kesal.

"Dasar aneh!"

"Pergi kau!"

"Kau tak akan punya teman!"

Dan kembali diakhiri dengan gelak tawa dari mereka yang kali ini membuatnya benar-benar kesal dan marah. Ia berdiri dan langsung menggapai salah satu dari rombongan tersebut yang bisa dengan cepat ia dorong.

Brukkk

Mereka berdua jatuh, beruntung masih berada dalam kotak pasir, ia tindih anak tersebut dengan menduduki perutnya. Kemuadian dijambaknya rambut anak dibawahnay tersebut. Sedang anak yang lain yang awalnya berdiam akhirnya mencoba melepaskan mereka berdua.

"Wae? Wae? Wae?"

Dirinya hanya mampu meneriakkan satu kata tersebut berulang-ulang. Hanya satu kata namun kenapa tak ada jawaban yang yang bisa ia terima? Hanya ejekan, celaan dan hinaan.

"Kau aneh! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Waeeee?"

"Kau tidak pantas ada disini, eomma bilang kau tidak seharusnya berada disekitar kami! Pergi sana, pergi!"

"Semua orang membencimu!"

Tapi apa alasan dibaliknya? Anak sekecil itu masih belum mengerti dengan itu semua, ia membutuhkan jawaban yang sederhana...

"Wae... hiks..."

**.**

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah, udara yang sejuk dan suasana ramai namun menyenangkan pada hari ini mengawali hari pertama masuk sekolah, setelah hampir satu bulan liburan akhir tahun. Terutama bagi para murid baru, mereka terlihat senang serta berdebar untuk mengawali hari pertama mereka di sekolah menengah atas.

Kebanyakan para murid baru masih disibukkan dengan barang-barang bawaan mereka setelah pembagian kamar. Benar, sekolah ini memang menggunakan sistem asrama untuk para siswanya.

"356, kamar nomor 356" seorang pemuda berjalan sambil menyeret satu koper besarnya dan satu tas ransel dipunggungnya mencari kamar dengan nomor kunci yang digenggamnya. Setelah berjalan cukup lama dikoridor asrama, iapun akhirnya menemukannya dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar 365.

"Hem?" sedikit heran kenapa pintu kamarnya sejikit terbuka dan terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari dalam kamr. Mungkin salah satu roommatenya, pikirnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!"

Saat dirinya baru saja membuka pintu sapaan keras langsung mendarat di telinganya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan tepat dihadapannya sudah berdiri seorang namja.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo" balasnya menyembunyikan sedikit keterkejutannya tadi.

"Kau murid baru kan?" tanya orang didepannya dengan mencoba membantu membawa koper pendatang baru tersebut.

"Ne"

"Ah iya perkenalkan namaku Kim Minseok tapi panggil Xiumin saja, tapi aku anak tahun kedua disini. Aku menunggu-nunggu kapan roommate datang, dan aku senang mendapat teman sekamar anak baru, kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau tanyakan saja padaku ne" kata Xiumin yang terlihat senang sekali sambil menyilakan masuk anak baru tersebut. Satu kamar dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. Satu kamar untuk beberapa orang, ruang belajar atau santai, dan dapur kecil beserta kamar mandinya. Untuk sebuah kamar asram ini sudah terbilang sangat bagus.

"Bisa kau lihat ada tiga tempat tidur, satu single bed dan satunya kasur tingkat. Aku yang menempati single bed tersebut. Tersisa kasur tingkat, dan karena sekarang kau yang baru datang kau bisa memilih antara tidur diatas atau dibawah. Ya benar akan ada satu lagi penghuni kamar ini, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang" jelas Xiumin panjang lebar tentang pembagian kasur mereka.

"Ah iya aku hampir lupa, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Xiumin yang tadi lupa menanyakan karena dia asik sendiri dengan penjelasannya, namun penjelasannya tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ah ne maaf, Oh Sehun imnida" jawab Sehun

"Eum okay Sehun-ah maaf aku banyak bicara. Silakan tata barang-barangmu disini. Aku diruang sebelah jika kau butuh sesuatu" kata Xiumin sambil mempersilakan Sehun dengan kegiatannya menata barangnya. Sepertinya anak bernama Sehun tidak begitu nyaman dengannya, pikir Xiumin.

Tok Tok

Cklek

"Annyeonghaseyo~~"

Sebuah suara datang dari arah pintu, dengan segera Xiumin berlari menuju pintu depan. Xiumin memang terlihat senang sekali mendapatkan roommate baru, dia berharap yang satu ini lebih ceria dari yang sbelumnya datang tadi.

"Annyeonghaseyo~" balas Xiumin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Silakan masuk, Xiumin imnida"

"Ne, Byun Baekhyun imnida"

Stelah perkenalan singkat Xiumin langsung membawa Baekhyun kekamar mereka bertiga, yang sudah ada Sehun didalamnya.

"Ah Sehn-ah kita kedatangan satu roommate lagi. Sehun-ah perkenalkan ini Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, dia Sehun"

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling membungkukkan badannya sambil memberi salam. Terlihat Sehun sudah menata sebagian barangnya dikasur bagian bawah.

"Eum Baekhyun-ah seperti kau mendapatkan yang bagian atas, gwaenchana?"

"Eum ne gwaenchana" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Xiumin lega sepertinya anak bernama Baekhyun ini lebih banyak berekspressi dan sepertinya akan menyenangkan berteman dengannya. Bukan maksud Xiumin berkata kalau sehun tidak menyenangkan, hanya saja ekpressinya selalu datar, mungkin Sehun masih malu dan canggung didepan seniornya.

"Ah iya Baekhyun-ah, kau anak tahun pertama juga?"

"Ne"

"Aku tahun kedua, sepertinya aku yang paling tua disini" kata Xiumin sedikit mengehembuskan nafasnya kecewa.

"Eum aku rasa kita seumuran, karena aku berhenti satu tahun"

"Jeongmal?" tanya Xiumin antusias.

"Ne" balas Baekhyun pelan.

"A-ah maaf tidak seharusnya aku merasa senang mendengarmu berhenti satu tahun, tapi dilain sisi aku merasa senang juga karena mendapat teman seumuran, eotteokhae"

"Ani gwaenchana, aku berhenti bukan karena apa-apa, masalah sepele. Aku juga senang mendapat teman seumuran"

"Ah syukurlah, kalau begitu kau cukup memanggilku dengan Xiumin saja. Dan berarti kau dan Sehun akan memulai tahun pertama kalian bersama. Aku harap kalian menjadi teman sekelas. Benar begitu kan Sehun-ah?"

"Ne" jawab Sehun singkat yang sejak berkenalan singkat dengan Baekhyun tadi kembali menata pakaiannya didalam lemari.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun hanya berpandangan melihat tingkah Sehun yang sepertinya mungkin kurang bersahabat. Akhirnya mereka berdua keuar dari kamar dan berbincang di ruang santai.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah kemana Sehun?" tanya Xiumin yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku tadi melihatnya sudah keluar, mungkin dia ingin melihat-lihat bangunan sekolah dan kelas dulu. Atau mungkin dia sebenarnya mempunyai teman disini dan menemuinya"

"Benar juga, yasudah ayo pergi, aku bantu cari kelasmu"

"Kajja"

.

.

"Yo! Sehun-ah! Sebelah sini!"

Teriak sebuah suara kearah Sehun yang sedang berjalan mencari ruang kelasnya. Dan Sehun menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencari kelasmu?"

"Ne hyung, bisa kau bantu aku mencarinya?"

"Mana lihat, ah disana kurang sedikit lagi. Mau kuantar? Siapa tahu kau akan kesasar hahaha" kata pemuda tersebut dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Terserah, aku menyesal bertemu denganmu"

"Ya! Jangan begitu Sehun-ah, kau harusnya senang bertemu sepupumu ini"

Sehun pergi tak mendengarkan pemuda tersebut yang ternyata-dengan amat menyesal- adalah sepupunya tersebut.

"Sehun-ah kau mendapat roommate yang bagaimana? Sangat disayangkan kita tak sekamar"

"Aku bersama dengan dua orang, satu anak tahun kedua dan satunya tahun pertama sama sepertiku. Dan beruntung aku tidak sekamar denganmu"

"Kau ini jangan memasang tampang dingin seperti itu didepanku tak akan mempan. Aku tahu siapa kau, jadi santai saja. Janga pasang tembokmu terlalu tebal dihadapanku, karena seketika akan runtuh"

Seketika mendengar itupun Sehun berhenti dan menoleh kearah sepupunya yang sudah ada disampingnya tersebut. Menatapnya tajam dan dibalas tatapan tajam juga dari sepupunya. Mereka saling melemparkan death glare cukup lama...

Ppffft..

"Ahahahhaha"

"Hahahahahaha"

Terdengarlah gelak tawa diantara mereka berdua. Sehun tertawa lepas disini, tak terlihat wajah datarnya yang selalu ia tampilkan bila bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Kau ini dasar sangat pintar sekali memasang poker face mu hahaha"

"Araseo araseo tak akan ada yang mampu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu dasar, sudah pergi sana. Aku bisa sendiri kekelas" kata Sehun mendorong sepupunya pergi.

"Oke baiklah, tapi jangan rindukan aku nanti"

"Tak sudi, sudah sana pergi"

"Araseo, kita bertemu lagi saat istirahat"

"Ne araseo"

Dan akhirnya sepupunya yang menjengkelkan tadipun pergi darinya, dan Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng dibuatnya. Melanjutkan perjalanannya kekelas yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahukan arahnya oleh sepupunya.

"Oh Sehun-ah" lagi, Sehun merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh seseorang, saat dirinya sudah memasuki kelasnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi" sapa Sehun balik saat Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Eh... panggil Baekhyun saja ne"

"Apa kau dikelas ini juga?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinarnya. Dan dibalas Sehun dengan anggukannya. Sepertinya pker face Sehun kembali lagi.

"Woah berarti kita teman sekelas. Ah iya tadi kau kemana saja? Aku dan Xiumin mencarimu"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"Oh, kalau begitu kajja pilih tempat dudukmu. Aku duduk di barisan ketiga dekat jendela, kau bisa duduk dibangku samping tempat dudukku. Sayang kita harus duduk satu-satu. Kajja, sebelum ditempati orang lain" ajak Baekhyun, sambil menarik tangan Sehun. Namun Sehun tak bergeming oleh tarikan tangan Baekhyun, dirinya masih tetap berdiri disana dan melihat lengannya.

"A-ah mianhae, silakan" kata Baekhyun kikuk, yang segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dilengan Sehun, mungkin Sehun kurang nyaman dengan skinship dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan mempersilakan Sehun menuju temapt duduknya. Beruntung Sehun memilih tempat duduk yang Baekhyun tawarkan, baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, meski dirinya sedikit kecewa.

.

.

"Luhan?" panggil seseorang, namun tak mendapat respon.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini sebuah tangan digerak-gerakkan didepan wajah pemuda bernama Luhan.

"A-ah ne, aku baik-baik saja" akhirnya Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja, kau terlihat pucat" karena nyatanya, Luhan memang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur" kata Luhan meyakinkan.

"Benar? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Ne Baozi~" kata Luhan dengan seyuman tipisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mempercaiyaimu"

"Gomawo Xiumin-ah" Luhan tersenyum kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Xiumin tersebut.

"Eum bagaimana roommatemu?" tanya Luhan mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Menarik"

"Menarik?" Luhan sedikit penasaran.

"Hmm, yang satu pendiam dan yang satu lumayan ceria. Dan lagi-"

"Dan satunya lagi cerewet" potong Luhan dengan senyuman dan kekehan kecilnya.

"Ya, apa maksudmu, enak saja" kesal Xiumin cemberut sambil menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Kekeke mian mian tapi itulah Xiumin, sahabatku yang cerewet tapi sangat pengertian dan sangat baik"

"Huuu dasar, gombal"

"Hahaha" Luhan akhirnya tertawa dan Xiumin tersenyum melihatnya, melihat sahabatnya tertawa lepas.

"Nanti saat makan siang aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan salah satu roommateku"

"Baiklah"

.

.

**-Lunch Time-**

**.**

"Kyungsoo-ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan" kata seorang pemuda dengan mengusap punggung pemuda lain yang ada didepannya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Mungkin dia hanya terkejut, seiring berjalannya waktu dia pasti akan menerimanya. Jangan lupakan dia juga mencintaimu" tambahnya.

"Dia bukannya mencintaiku hyung, tapi pernah mencintaiku" balas pemuda lainnya dengan nada sendu.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Mian hyung, mungkin aku yang berlebihan"

"Tidak kau tidak berlebihan"

"Hah~ Sudahlah, lebih baik kita mengisi perut saja. Aku sangat lapar"

"Ne hyung, kau pergilah dulu. Aku mau kekamar mandi sebentar, nanti aku menyusul"

"Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama ne"

.

.

"Yup akhirnya istirahat, kajja kekantin Luhan"

Ajak Xiumin langsung setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Mereka berdua sudah menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dimana kantin berada.

"Xiu tunggu dulu!" kata Luhan berhenti, dan Xiuminpun ikut berhenti karena tangannya yang memegang tangah Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar. Kau ke kantin saja dulu, cari tempat. Aku akan segera menyusul"

"Tak bisa ditunda nanti saja?"

"Ani, harus sekarang" kata Luhan dengan wajah memohon, sepertinya ke kamar mandi lebih penting daripada mengisi perutnya.

"Ck, araseo tapi cepat ne" Xiumin akhirnya mengalah dan berjalan sendiri menuju kearah kantin. Dan Luhan pergi kearah tolilet.

Kantin berada dilantai satu, sedangkan dirinya kelas dua berada dilantai dua bagunan sekolah. Kelas tiga berada di lantai tiga. Kelas tahun pertama juga berada dilantai yang sama dengan kantin. Dan untuk kegiatan ekskul berada di basement dan sebagian di lantai satu.

"Ah iya sekalian saja aku ke kelas Baekhyun, mengajaknya kekantin bersama" Xiumin segera menuju ke kelas Baekhyun, dia jadi berfikir sebenarnya Sehun sekarang ada di kelas yang mana.

Xiumin sudah berada di depan kelas Baekhyun, mencari-cari dimana anak itu berada. Tapi sayang yang dicarinya sepertinya tidak ada, Xiumin mendesah. Namun seketika itu matanya menangkap sosok lain yang ia kenal.

"Sehun-ah!"

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" lagi, baru saja hari pertama sudah tiga orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ne Xiumin hyung" tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Woah kau juga sekelas dengan Baekhyun rupanya"

"Ne hyung" Xiumin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban singkat Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kemana Baekhyun?"

"Dia sudah keluar, kekamar mandi. Dia bilang hyung ke kantin dulu saja. Nanti dia menyusul, dia sudah tahu letaknya" kata Sehun, yang sebelumnya sudah dititipi pesan oleh Baekhyun, jikalau Xiumin datang kesini untuk mencarinya.

"Ah geurae, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" ajak Xiumin.

"Mian hyung, aku sudah ada janji dengan teman"

"Ah Araseo, kalau begitu bye bye"

Xiumin pun akhirnya pergi sendiri menuju ke kantin. Xiumin sedikit kesal kenapa semua orang harus ke kamar mandi, kan bisa nanti saja. Memangnya ada apa dikamar mandi sehingga teman-temannya ke kamar mandi di saat bersamaan.

"Ck kenapa juga aku harus ke kantin sendirian huh, menyebalkan!" gerutu Xiumin.

Bruk

"Aw!" teriak Xiumin yang jatuh dengan bokongnya terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai. Dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"Ah jeoseonghamnida, gwaenchana?" tanya orang di depannya yang sudah berdiri di depannya dan mencoba membantunya berdiri.

"Ne, gwaenchana"

"Maaf karena aku tak hati-hati"

"Ani, aku ini juga salahku karena jalan tak lihat-lihat hehehe. Apa kau tidak ap-, E-eh apa aku menabrakmu terlalu keras" tanya Xiumin panik karena melihat mata orang didepannya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"N-ne gwaenchana. Maaf, permisi aku pergi dulu" kata orang tersebut dan segera meninggalkan Xiumin, berjalan lurus terus dikoridor panjang lalu berbelok kesudut kanan koridor.

"Hah~ pasti ke kamar mandi lagi" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi Xiumin masih sedikit heran, apa dirinya tadi menabraknya terlalu keras hingga anak tersebut terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis.

Puk

"Xiu!"

"Oh! Ya! Astaga, kau mengagetkanku Suho-ya"

"Hehe mian" kekeh Suho dengan seyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Ada apa kau berdiri sendiri disini"

"Ani tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang"

"Oh, lalu kenapa masih berdiri disini, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Suho heran, melihat Xiumin yang selalu on-time jika masalah makan tapi masih saja berkeliaran di koridor.

"Hmm aku hanya sedikit malas saat ini"

"Aeyy tidak mungkin, kau tipe orang yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan jatah makan siangmu kan?"

"Ya! Kau ini! Aku bilang malas, bukannya tak mau makan. Aku hanya kesal harus ke kantin sendirian"

"Kemana teman-temanmu?"

"Kamar mandi" jawabnya kesal.

"Yasudah denganku saja, aku juga lapar, lagipula aku juga ditinggal ke kamar mandi. Kajja!"

.

.

Slash

Satu guratan tercetak di kulit mulus tersebut, meningglakn luka menganga yang tak begitu dalam namun mampu mengeluarkan tetesan darah yang akhirnya mengalir hingga terjatuh.

Dipandanginya tetesan darah yang jatuh tersebut dengan senyuman getir.

Satu kesalahan hari ini ia tebus dengan satu guratan luka di kulit putihnya.

Itu adalah harga yang pantas dan mampu ia bayarkan untuk setiap kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Untuk setiap luka yang mewakili sakit dihatinya. Untuk setiap rasa bersalah yang hinggap di benaknya. Dan untuk setiap kekecewaan yang ia hasilkan untuk sekelilingnya.

Ia berhak mendapatkannya.

Untuk orang aneh seperti dirinya, bahkan tetesan darah ini sebenarnya tak cukup berharga untuk segala kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, cukup. Karena dirinya tak mau membuat kecurigaan.

.

.

Cklek

Cklek

Cklek

Suara pintu-bilik kamar mandi- secara bersamaan terbuka. Memperlihatkan tiga orang namja yang keluar juga hampir bersamaan. Mereka keluar dengan saling berhadapan, dua disisi kanan dan satu disisi kiri. Dan mau tidak mau karena bertemu pandang merekapun membungkukkan badan, sedikit tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar mandi seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tak terjadi apa-apa...

.

.

"Baekhyunnie sebelah sini!" teriak Xiumin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat di depan pintu masuk kantin.

Baekhyun menghampiri meja Xiumin yang sudah ditempati dua orang termasuk Xiumin sendiri.

"Duduk sebelah sini" Xiumin menepuk-nepuk tempat tepat disisi kanannya.

"Ah iya, Suho perkenalkan ini Baekhyun salah satu roommateku. Baekhyun ini Suho dia salah satu temanku" jelas Xiumin. Suho dan Baekhyunpun saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Suho

"Sebentar lagi pasti datang. Nah itu dia!" orang yang dibicarakanpun datang, Luhan segera menempatkan dirinya di depan mereka bertiga.

"Kau lama sekali Lu"

"Haha iya tiba-tiba perutku sakit, mian. Eh kau yang tadi ya" kata Luhan akhirnya saat mendapati Baekhyun duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Baekhyun imnida"

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Xiumin heran.

"Ah tidak, kami bertemu saat sama-sama keluar dari kamar mandi hehe, meski tempat yang aneh untuk bertemu"

Xiumin mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang terlihat celingukan.

"Kau mencari siapa Suho-ya?"

"Sepupuku" jawab Suho.

"Ah itu dia, Kyungsoo-ya" sama halnya yang dilakukan Xiumin tadi, Suho memanggil orang yang ditunggunya.

"Ah Kau!" kali ini Luhan.

"Kau kenal?"

"Hehe iya dikamar mandi"

"Dasar ga' elit"

Dan begitulah mereka berlima saling mengakrabkan diri, terlihat nyaman dengan teman baru mereka. Tanpa menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengamati dan mendengar cerita mereka tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

.

.

"Hei Lay kau kenal mereka? Yang bersama Suho?" tanya namja dengan garis muka tegasnya didepan Lay.

"Oh, kalau yang tepat didepan Suho, namanya Kyungsoo anak tahun pertama. Dia sepupunya. Yang satunya disamping Xiumin itu aku tidak kenal. Sepertinya anak tahun pertama juga" jelas Lay.

"Kau kenal dia Sehun?" tanya namja yang disamping Sehun.

"Hmm, dia teman sekelasku dan roommateku bersama Xiumin hyung juga"

"Ooo"

"Ge, itu Luhan ge kan?" tanya namja dengan lingkar hitam dimatanya kepada Kris, saat melihat orang yang dikenalnya juga duduk dalam satu meja dengan mereka yang sedang dibicarakan.

Mereka tepatnya tujuh orang yang duduk dalam satu meja memperhatikan lima orang yang duduk tak kauh dari meja mereka. Memperhatikan dengan berbebeda-beda pikiran di dalamnya. Tidak terkecuali sang pemud satu ini, yang meski diam namun pikirannya bekerja mencerna semuanya.

'_Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo'_ batin seseorang dengan matanya masih menatap ketiga orang tersebut sambil mengingat kembali apa yang ia temukan tadi.

.

.

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**.**

"Aishhh! Sialan! Lihat bajuku kan jadi kotor, ck" gerutu seorang namja sambil mencoba sedikit menghilangkan noda di baju seragamnya.

Saat ia hampir menuju kantin tadi tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dengan tegesa-gesa dan berakhir dengan menabraknya. Satu gelas minuman dan sepotong cake tercetak di seragamnya. Dan dengan berat hati ia harus ke toilet untuk membersihkan krim yang menempel.

"Ck, terpaksa ke kamar mandi dulu" ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Saat dirinya hendak masuk, ia berpapasan dengan tiga namja sekaligus yang hendak keluar hampir bersamaan. Membuatnya harus bergeser kekanan dan kekiri menghindarinya.

"Aishhh" desahnya.

Lalu iapun masuk dan menuju wastafel kamar mandi, segera membersihkan noda krim di seragamnya sebersih mungkin. Bila telah selesai sesegera mungkin ia ingin kembali ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

Klang~

Saat dirinya sudah mengeringkan tangan dan hendak pergi, terdengar seperti benda jatuh dari dalam salah satu bilik. Padahal hanya tinggal dia seorang di toilet setelah sebelumnya tiga namja tadi. Dan mungkin hanya mereka berempat yang memasuki toilet mengingat bila istirahat pertama seluruh siswa akan mementingkat untuk mengisi perut mereka terlebih dahulu.

Ia yang penasaran berinisiatif untuk melihatnya, mungkin saja benda yang jatuh tersebut adalah benda berharga. Ia bisa mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya keruang guru atau badan konseling atau apalah sebagai barang hilang, mengingat dirinya adalah siswa yang cukup berkelakuan baik.

Namun sekejap matanya melebar setelah melihat apa yang baru saja ia temukan dalam bilik tersebut. Bukan benda berharga yang terlihat... setidaknya untuk dirinya...

Cutter...

Dihiasi beberapa bercak darah...

Darah...

Apa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah cutter dan darah yang berarti, seseorang melukai dirinya sendiri...

Seseorang, salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut...

Entah kenapa dirinya begitu yakin. Mungkin saja sebelum mereka atau saat pelajaran belum di mulai sudah ada yang memasuki toilet ini. Tapi entahlah ia merasa bahwa salah satu ada diantar mereka berdua.

Karena dirinya melihatnya, ekspresi mereka bertiga, ada yang salah dengan itu. meski hanya sekilas dirinya tahu, mereka sedih...

Lalu sesegera mungkin ia pungut cutter tersebut, ia bungkus dengan tissue dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana. Entahlah darimana datangnya, tanpa tahu dirinya sudah menyimpan cutter tersebut dan kembali menemui teman-temannya dikantin.

**.**

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Lihatlah, ekspresi mereka kini telah berubah. Berbeda sekali dengan saat aku melihatnya sekilas tadi. Apa dirinya sudah terbiasa melakukannya? Berpura-pura seperti tak terjadi apa-apa?'_

'_Aku harus menemukan siapa yang memiliki pikiran untuk melukai dirinya sendiri'_

'_Bukan maksudku untuk ikut campur masalah orang lain. Aku hanya khawatir'_

'_Mungkin aneh, mengingat aku tidak dekat dengan mereka atau malah belum mengenal mereka. Tapi begini, aku melihatnya maka aku setidaknya harus melakukan sesuatu. Berbeda jika aku tidak melihtanya. Namun meski aku tidak melihatnyapun, bukan alasan pula untukku pula untuk tidak mengambil tindakan'_

'_Entahlah, aku hanya... ck, sial, aku bingung...'_

Batin pemuda yang berpapasan dengan tiga orang tersebut, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dari kejadian ini, dirinya yang entah mendapat dorongan darimana ingin paling tidak dekat atau berteman dengan mereka. Mungkin jika salah satu temannya yang mengetahuinya, merekapun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Ia tahu teman-temannya adalah orang yang baik-sebenarnya-. Oh bisa saja temannya bisa membantunya nanti.

Sekali lagi bukan maksudnya untuk ikut mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dan bisa saja orang tersebut akan berakhir membencinya. Namun hatinya tergerak, dirinya hanya takut...

**.**

**-Author's POV**** End****-**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Note : Biar ga' bingung ama pembagian kamarnya sama tahun kelasnya, ini Sam kasih tau, yang udah tau ya gpp tau lagi ^^

.

**Xiumin Kelas 2-B**

**Sehun Kelas 1-D**

**Baekhyun Kelas 1-D**

**.**

**Luhan Kelas 2-B**

**Tao Kelas 1-A**

**Kai Kelas 1-A**

**.**

**Kris Kelas 2-A**

**Chanyeol Kelas 2-A**

**Lay Kelas 2-C**

**.**

**Suho Kelas 2-C**

**Chen Kelas 1-E**

**Kyungsoo Kelas 1-E**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRETTY****,**** PLEASE**

**Chapter 2**

Judul : Pretty, Please.

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, etc.

Cast : EXO.

Length : Chaptered.

Author : Sam / SamKou.

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**Pretty, Please**

**.**

**Pretty please... Show me what you feel**

**Tell me what you need**

**Angry at me if it's necesssary**

**And hold me if that's what you need it**

**But please, don't hide yourself**

**Or**

**Happiness will leave you**

**The darkness will eat you**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-START-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**.**

"Appa... wae? Hiks…."

Seorang anak berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil menatap sang ayah didepannya dengan tampang memohon. Memohon untuk semua ini tidak terjadi, memohon bila semua ini hanya mimpi.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum, memberikan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan agar anaknya tidak bersedih, tidak menangis. Memberikan sebuah janji, yang entah kapan akan ditepati, yang anak itu percaya hingga saat ia sadari bahwa janji ayahnya tak pernah terlaksana.

Sampai akhirnya figur sang ayah benar-benar pergi menjauh tepat didepannya, berjalan lurus dengan hanya sesekali melihat kearahnya hingga akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Tangis yang sudah hampir redam kembali mengalir, saat dilihatnya sepasang mata juga memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sepasang mata yang polos, sepasang mata yang berarti satu orang lagi yang meninggalkannya selain ayahnya. Seorang lagi yang ia harapkan tetap berada disisinya. Seseorang yang ada didalam gendongan sang ayah.

**.**

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Author's POV-**

**.**

"Kai mau kemana?" tanya salah satu roommatenya, Tao.

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar" jawab Kai.

"Jangan lama-lama ya. Ini sudah malam dan aku tak mau sendiri" jelas Tao yang saat ini sudah memakai piyamanya.

"Memangnya kemana Luhan hyung?"

"Entahlah, dia pergi dari tadi sore. Sekalian ajak Luhan ge pulang kalau kau berpasasan dengannya. Ingat jangan lama-lama"

"Ne, aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang dan memperjelas sesuatu" ucap Kai dan langsung keluar kamarnya menuju suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**===00===00===00===**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks... hiks..." tangis seseorang disalah satu sudut dorm dengan ponsel masih menempel ditelinganya.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis sesunggukan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, iapun segera mematikan ponselnya karena tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia dengar. Menenangkan diri sejenak dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa diwajahnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup kembali normal segera dirinya meninggalkan tempat sebelum ada yang memergokinya atau membuat roomatenya khawatir.

Luhan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya, masih terukir kesedihan diwajahnya. Sampai sebuah tubrukan membuatnya tersadar.

Bruk!

"Ah..."

Luhan dengan orang yang ditabraknya jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Dengan beberapa barang-barang praktek kimia berserakan disekitar tubuh mereka, beberapa diantarnya pecah.

"Luhan?" merasa dipanggil Luhan melihat orang didepannya sekaligus yang ia tabrak, ternyata Lay, salah satu temannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Lay berdiri kemudian membantu Luhan.

"Tak apa-aw!"

"Kau terluka?" tanya Lay khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa perlu aku bantu? Maaf aku tidak lihat-lihat, barangnya jadi rusak..."

"Tak apa aku bisa sendiri, lagipula ini memang sudah tak terpakai. Aku hendak membawanya kegudang. Benar kau tak apa? Kau nampak... berbeda." Lay kembali khawatir melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tak biasa.

"Iya, aku sedikit lelah"

"Oh, kalau begitu kembalilah kekamarmu, biar aku saja yang membereskan ini"

"Ne, maaf dan terima kasih" dengan begitu Luhan segera kembali kekamarnya. Meninggalkan Lay yang sedikit curiga.

**.**

**.**

**===00===00===00===**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru datang kepada seseorang yang memunggunginya.

"Oh kau sudah datang" orang tersebut berbalik arah untuk menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Cepat katakan... Kai" Kyungsoo mendapati lidahnya kelu saat menyebut nama orang didepannya tersebut yang hanya memasang wajah santainya.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan urusan dapurku" alasan Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan perhatian, meski benar ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam saat Kai memintanya untuk bertemu disini, diatap dorm.

Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, mendekat hingga benar-benar tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Tentang perjodohan itu-"

"Sudahlah aku sudah memikirkannya" Kyungsoo segera menarik tanggannya dari genggaman Kai, namun Kai menahannya enggan untuk melepaskan.

"Lepaskan Kai" Kai malah semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanggannya.

"Dengarkan aku..." raut muka Kai berubah serius.

"Kita bisa bicara lain waktu, aku harus segera kembali" Kyungsoo bersikeras menarik tangannya agar lepas dan meninggalkan Kai.

Begitu juga dengan Kai yang tidak mau kalah segera meraih kembali pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit keras.

"Aw!" Kyungsoo sedikit merintih menahan sakit dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang kesakitan Kai melepas genggamannya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terbalut sweater lengan panjangnya.

"Biar aku lihat..." Kai ingin meraih kembali lengan Kyungsoo dengan lembut namun Kyungsoo menghindar denagn mundur kebelakang.

"Tak apa, ini hanya masalah kecil"

"Tapi kau terluka"

"Ini hanya luka bakar saat memasak. Eum... aku rasa aku harus segera pergi" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Kai tidak bersikeras lagi, ia membiarkannyan pergi kali ini. Percakapan yang terunda bisa dilanjutkanlain waktu. Tapi tetap Kai merasa khawatir dengan lengan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**===00===00===00===**

**.**

**.**

"Ow Baekhyunnie kau baru pulang" sapa Xiumin melihat Baekhyun yang baru kembali malam-malam begini.

"Ne, ini..." Baekhyun memperlihatkan apa yang ia bawa, seikat bunga.

"Ow indah, apa kau membelinya?"

"Ani, aku mendapatkannya dari tukang kebun setelah membantunya" jelas Baekhyun sambil menaruh bunga didalam vas dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"Oh, lihat bajumu juga kotor, lebih baik kau mandi sekalian. Sepertinya Sehun sudah selesai"

"Ne"

Baekhyun menuju kekamar mandi setelah mengambil baju ganti. Ia bersihkan badannya yang terkena tanah saat membantu tukang kebun yang memangkasi taman belakang sekolah.

Setelah selesai ia balut tubuhnya dengan handuk, sebelum dirinya berganti baju ia sempatkan memakai perban yang ia bawa tadi. Ia balut tangannya, setelah selesai iapun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Duk!

Baekhyun menabrak orang yang ada didepannya saat keluar kamar mandi. Saat mendongak didapatinya Sehun.

"Mian Sehun-ah"

"Gwaenchana" mereka saling tersenyum, dan Baekhyun mempersilakan Sehun yang sepertinya ingin masuk kembali kekamar mandi.

"Hyung..." panggil Sehun pelan, Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun sementara matanya mengarah ketangan Baekhyun.

"Ah ini?" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang ia perban dari mulai pergelangan tangan hingga telapak tangan.

"Tak apa hanya terluka, terkena cabang dan duri saat memotong tanaman. Itu lihat aku membawa beberapa tangkai bunga" jelas Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan letak bunga yang ia dapat.

"Oh, baguslah..." Sehun kembali ketujuannya, masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Gomawo..." ucap Baekhyun lirih dan kemudian pergi. Yang tidak Baekhyun tahu, bahwa Sehun mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**===00===00===00===**

**.**

**.**

Aula sekolah sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa, duduk tenang-sedikit banyak berbisik- sambil menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pihak sekolah nantinya.

Saat kepala sekolah sudah menaiki altar, sontak seluruh siswa diam dan mentap kearah depan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya..."

Sambutan yang sedikit membosankan membuat beberapa siswa kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang mereka tunda. Hingga pada akhirnya topik yang menarik, mampu menarik perhatian mereka kembali.

"Untuk memperingati hari olah raga, sekolah kitapun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu untuk mengadakan beberapa event pertandingan dan perlombaan olahraga. Team dibentuk sesuai dengan kelas, setiap kelas wajib mengirimkan anggotanya untuk pertandingan sesuai yang dibutuhkan. Tentu saja pihak sekolah akan memberikan reward. Event akan dilakukan selama seminggu penuh mulai minggu depan..."

Jelas kepala sekolah, yang selanjutnya pidatonya berisikan tentang pesan-pesan selama pertandingan nanti. Hampir semua siswa senang dan semangat dengan diadakannya event tersebut saat awal ajaran baru seperti ini.

Sesaat setelah keluar dari aulapun, para siswa-siswi sudah mulai mendiskusikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**===00===00===00===**

**.**

**.**

"Woah menyenangkan sekali, aku sudah tidak sabar. Sudah pasti aku akan memenangkan banyak pertandingan nantinya hahaha..." pemuda dengan suara beratnya tertawa dengan bahagia, membayangkan kemenangannya nanti saat event sedang berlangsung dan dirinya yang akan mendapat gelar MVP nantinya.

"Jangan bercanda Chanyeol hyung, sudah pasti Kris ge yang akan menang" Tao, pemuda dengan lingkar mata hitamnya, sedikit mengejek Chanyeol denagn meminum orange smoothie-nya.

"Lagipula ada aku, meski aku ini anak baru. Aku rasa aku bisa memenangkan beberapa pertandingan dan perlombaan" tambah Tao.

"Akupun juga tidak akan kalah hyung, aku cukup hebat dalam beberapa olah raga. Dan aku tidak akan mengalah atau merasa kecil meski aku baru kelas satu" pemuda sedikit pendek dari Tao, Chen ikut menyuarakan pikirannya

"Ya kalian jangan meremehkanku. Kalian belum tahu kehebatanku, dasar! Sudah pasti aku akan mengalahkan kalian" kembali Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

Mereka bertiga asik saja dengan perdebatan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dan kelas mana yang akan jadi kelas terbaik. Sedang yang teman yang lain yang juga duduk didekat mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lebih kearah Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mau kalah dari hoobaenya. Meski sudah terviasa dengan tingkah Chanyeol kadang teman mereka juga terkadang masih terheran dengan sikap hypernya.

Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri memang Chanyeol jago dalam berbagai olahrga bersama dengan teman seangkatannya Kris.

**.**

**.**

**===00===00===00===**

**.**

**.**

Event hari olah raga sudah menasuki hari pertamanya. Siswa-siswa sudah dibagi kedalam bidang masing-masing. Dan untuk menyambutnya event pertama adalah sepak bola. Para pemain dari kedua belah pihak yang akan bertanding sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Wah Baekhyun-ah sayang sekali kita harus bertemu dipertandingan pertama" Xiumin datang kerah Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Dan sudah pasti kelas kami yang akan menang" timpal Chanyeol yang ternyata mengikuti Xiumin, Chanyeol memang skamsekali perdebatan, Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dan tersenyum manis.

"Kekeke kita lihat saja bagaimana nantinya hyung" teman Baekhyun yang bernama Taemin ikut menyela.

"Benar meski kami junior kami tidak akan kalah"

"Hm bagus, dan kami tidak akan mengalah. Jadi bersiap-siaplah" tantang Chanyeol.

Prrriiitttttt!

Pertandingan putaran pertama telah dimulai antara kelas 1-D (Baekhyun, Sehun, Taemin, Zelo dan Youngjae) melawan kelas 2-B (Luhan, Xiumin, Onew, Jonghyun, dan Himchan).

Pertandingan cukup ketat, dengan pihak kelas 2 yang terus melancarkan serangan mereka. Terutama Luhan yang dengan gesit menggiring bola. Namun pertahanan anak kelas 1 tidak selemah yang ia pikirkan. Disisi lain Sehun selalu berusaha untuk merebut bola darinya.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut dengan skor 2-1, sementara waktu tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Kali ini Jonghyun yang berinisiatif untuk melancarkan serangan dengan Luhan yang mengikutinya. Jonghyun kembali dihadang oleh Taemin, namun berhasil melewatinya dengan gerakan mengecoh.

"Oh dapat bye" Jonghyun tersenyum senang karena gawang tepat berada dihadapannya tanpa pertahanan, hanya tinggal Baekhyun seorang sebagai penjaga gawang.

"Tangkap ini" Jonghyun menendang bola dengan keras kearah gawang. Semua teman dan para penonton menantikan hasil yang terbaik.

Duk

Tapi sayang bola berhasil ditepis oleh tangan kiri Baekhyun, dan Baekhyunpun tersungkur.

Drap drap drap

Duk

Namun dengan tiba-tiba bola kembali ditendang oleh Luhan kearah pojok atas tiang gawang, Baekhyun yang menyadari segera bangkit dan mencoba menghadangnya kembali dengan melompat.

Pritttt!

Goal!

Namun sayang gol kembali tercetak, hampir bersamaan dengan selesainya waktu pertandingan. Luhan dan teman-temannya bersorak gembira dengan kemenangan mereka. Sedang kelas Sehun mau bagaiman lagi mereka sudah kalah, hanya ikut bertepuk tangan memberi selamat pada sunbae mereka.

Xiumin melompat-lompat kegirangan, akhirnya ia ingin roomatenya yang kalah melawan mereka. Ia ingin menghampiri mereka memberikan semangat meski mereka kalah. Ia berbalik menoleh kesisi lawan.

"Oh tidak!" Xiumin berlari kearah gawang lawan, tempat tercetaknya gol. Berlari dengan khawatir. Sehun dan beberapa orang yang sadar akan sesuatu juga ikut berlari kearah sana.

"Baekhyun!"

Xiumin berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun yang ternyata masih dalam posisi miring tergeletak dilapangan. Xiumin membantunya bangun, Baekhyun masih tersadar namun dengan luka dikepala sebelah kirinya, mengeluarkan darah.

Saat tadi dirinya hendak menahan bola dari Luhan ia sedikit panik dan malah menghantam tiang gawang, alhasil dirinya terluka.

"Gwaenchana Baekhyun?"

"Ne hyung, gwaenchana hanya pusing" katanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

Grep

"Oh…"

"Dia harus segera dibawa keruang kesehatan" kata Sehun.

Saat mendengar teriakan Xiumin dan melihat Baekhyun yang terluka. Sehun ikut menghampiri dan dengan tiba-tiba namun lembut ia mengangkat Baekhyun dan menggendongnya dipunggungnya.

Ia bawa Baekhyun menuju ruang kesehatan, diikuti dengan Xiumin dan Luhan yang mengikutinya dari jauh.

"Gomawo" lirih Baekhyun ditelinga Sehun. Sehun hanya menggumam dan tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu hingga sampai diruang kesehatan.

**.**

**.**

**===00===00===00===**

**.**

**.**

"Xiumin sebaiknya kau kembali, kau dibutuhkan dipertandingan yang lain" salah satu teman Xiumin menghampirinya diruang kesehatan untuk menjemput Xiumin.

Xiumin hendak menolak tapi Baekhyun menyuruhnya mengikuti apa kata temannya, dan dengan berat hati Xiumin harus meninggalkan Baekhyun. Meninggalkannya bersama Sehun dan … Luhan. Luhan memang masih berada disitu namun hanya mengamati dari kursi seberang dan dengan kata-kata maafnya berulang kali.

Karena ternyata cukup banyak juga para siswa dan siswi yang ada diruang kesehatan, maka suster meminta Sehun ataupun Luhan untuk memberi pertolongan pertama dulu kepada Baekhyun. Karena suster harus mengurus siswi yang pingsan.

"Angkat ponimu hyung biar aku yang membersihkan lukamu" pinta Sehun. Dan karena masih merasa pusing Baekhyun menuruti semua yang diperintahkan dalam diam.

Dengan telaten Sehun membersihkan luka didahi Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan lukanya, Luhan hanya melihat mereka dalam diam. Dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Luhan-ssi kau tidak ada pertandingan atau perlombaan lain?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba pada Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya diam duduk disisi lain tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"A-ah ani, hari ini sudah selesai" katanya canggung, yang tiba-tiba ditanya.

"Eum... Baekhyun-ssi maaf tentang yang tadi" kembali Luhan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun

"Gwaenchana, hal seperti ini sering terjadi" dan kembali Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan berkata tak masalah.

"Baekhyun-ssi lebih baik kau ganti bajumu, yang kau pakai basah karena keringat, pakailah ini" salah satu suster kembali dengan membawa kaos putih.

"Ne, gomawo"

Baekhyun melihat kearah dua orang disampingnya, menatap dengan malu.

"Eum... bisakah... kalian eum... berbailk arah?" pinta Baekhyun malu-malu. Sepertinya Baekhyun malu jika harus berganti pakaina didepan orang lain.

"O-oh baiklah"

"Mian, aku tidak biasa berganti baju didepan orang"

"Tak apa. Eum... kami berdua lebih baik keluar saja, lagipula kau butuh istirahat. Benar kan?" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya diikuti dengan Luhan.

"Hmm begitu? Baiklah…"

"Beristirahatlah dengan baik"

"Ne"

Mereka berdua hendak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berhenti sejenak mendengar gumaman Baekhyun.

"Gomawo"

Mereka berdua tersenyum, merasa bahwa hanya ucapan terimakasih yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, benar-benar tulus dan sekaligus terasa...

**.**

**.**

**===00===00===00===**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ssi.." panggil Luhan setelah mereka keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Ne?"

"Eum.." Luhan bingung dan ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi.

"Kau terlihat perhatian sekali dengan Baekhyun-ssi, ah maksudku kau baik sekali dengan temanmu"

"Hmm entahlah, hanya panggilan hati mungkin?"

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang memperhatikanu…" lirih Luhan sangat pelan, namun Sehun masih samar-samar mendengarnya.

"Tidakkah kau memiliki sahabat yang memperhatikanmu?" tanya Sehun memuat Luhan terhenyak, ia pikir Sehun tidak mendengarnya tadi.

"Eh… eum tentu saja ada, tapi… tapi berbeda jika…"

"Jika keluarga sendiri maksudmu?"

"Ne?"

"Aku sedikit mengerti apa yang kau maksud, karena akupun menantikan hal semacam itu…."

**.**

**-Author's POV End-**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**A/n :**

Apa ini?Mian reader-deul *bow* Sam akhir2 ini gak dapat feel buat nerusin FF...

Chapter ini ga aneh ugh *mian* ini masih meraba-rab yan ceritanya, memang beku jelas buat karakternya, emang sengaj Sam hehehe...

Iya maaf chapter sebelumnya kalo ada yg bingung. Sama siapa yang ngelakuin ini dan siapa yang ngelakuin itu. Memang dibuat seperti itu, demi kelancaran cerita.

Biar kedua belah pihak (yang di cari & yang mencari) sama-sama ga' tau. Tapi nanti pada akhirnya cepet ketahuan koq. Tinggal prosesnya aja.

Kalo kelasnya, buat bikin reader gampang nerkanya gitu.

Mian kalo Sam sok2 umpet2an karakter.

And, Gomawo yang baca & review ^^


End file.
